


we're tangled together

by vannral



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is very handsome with his gray hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're tangled together

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm sorry for confusion with the fic, there were some technical difficulties at my end! Sorry for trouble!)

Barry doesn’t really think that the age difference is that big of a deal. Sure, it’s like, what, seventeen years? Yeah, it’s not _short,_ by any means, but it didn’t even occur to him until he saw Len’s jaw clench at one remark some random guy made at a bar.  

And Barry went, _oh._ (He felt stupid, because of _course_ Len was aware of it, but he didn’t realize how _much_ it mattered.)

And apparently this night is one of _those_ nights, Barry realizes it with a jolt, when he catches Len combing his fingers through his hair and scowling with irritation. 

    “You’re not old, you know”, Barry points out as he sits beside him on the couch. 

    “Hmm." 

    "You’re not, and you’re not arguing with me about this, Len”, he continues briskly, brushing his lips against Len’s dark buzzcut, and instinctively, Len leans against the touch. “Has someone given you shit about it?" 

    "No, nothing like that - no one is stupid enough”, Len snorts.

    “You’re very handsome”, Barry murmurs, and moves to straddle Len’s lap, Len’s hands resting on his hips, so they can gaze at each other.  

    “Is that so?” Len murmurs back, his eyes dark, but there’s no sense of urgency, just deep, familiar intimacy between them. 

Barry nods. “Uh huh.” His fingertips move to the back of Len’s neck, gently petting him. “You’re a handsome silver fox, Len." 

Len’s expression softens, something between wry amusement and affection.  

    "I think it says more about you than me, Scarlet”, he says, but not unkindly. He rubs comforting circles on the small of Barry’s back. 

    “Pfft, yeah, right”, Barry snorts and presses a chaste, close-mouthed kiss on Len’s mouth; it’s simple, loving, and it means absolutely everything. “Don’t worry about it, okay?" 

    "Not worried, dear”, Len teases him, but his eyes are very focused on Barry’s face. 

Barry grins, nudging him with his nose and presses light kisses down his throat. “You okay otherwise?”  

    “Hmm…peachy. Easy, Scarlet.” Barry’s lips travel down, to Len’s clavicle, and when he looks up, Len’s eyes are dark. His rough fingers brush Barry’s bottom lip. “You’re really something”, he murmurs gruffly. 

    “Like you would have it any other way”, Barry smiles and adjusts his position on Len’s lap.  

    “Hmm, I suppose not. Gotta keep you on your toes.”

It goes both ways. A little game, in the end. “I love you, you know." 

Len’s features softens, very slightly, and it looks bare, _private_ , and it’s _lovely._

_”_ So you’ve said", he says and kisses Barry. It’s a long, sweet kiss, and Barry melts against him. It’s familiar, easy, just tilt their heads to get even closer. 

Len tastes of pepper mint and coffee, but also _home_ and something that is purely and wonderfully like _him_ that Barry falls in love, even more. 

    “I don’t wanna move”, he grins agains Len’s lips. “You’re comfy.”  

    “Too bad, kid, not gonna sit here too much longer." 

    "Nooo, you’re not even in a hurry anywhere." 

    "Can’t fool you, huh?" 

    "Nope. I’m just that awesome. Totally immune.”

    “Modest, too." 

Barry beams at him, his eyes crinkling, and Len nudges him again. They’re very private about their affections, but in the shelter of their home, Len’s expressions are bare with adoration, and it always steals Barry’s breath away, because he can’t believe that this his luck, that this is his life, their lives, and that they’re so utterly happy.

That Len _felt the same_. 

He snaps out of his haze, when he feels Len’s fingers trace his bottom lip again. 

    "Where did you go?” he murmurs curiously.      

    “Just…reminiscing. Kinda nostalgic." 

Len raises an eyebrow. "About what exactly?”

Barry tilts his head, gaze gentle and warm, and his thumbs drawing lazy circles on the back of Len’s neck. 

    “About us. Wow, if I knew we would end up here…" 

    "You would…what?”      

    “I would’ve kissed you loooong before when we actually did.”

    “Hmm”, Len grunts, but he looks amused. “That would’ve gone well, I imagine.”  

    “Come on, you were fond of me, even then!" 

    "Guilty." 

    "See? It would’ve been fine." 

    "Sure, let’s think that." 

Barry makes a playful face. "Whatever, you grump, it’s fine now." 

    "Mmh-hmm." 

    "Right?”

    "Quite.” _More than fine. “_ Love you, too, kid.” 

Len rests his head against Barry’s chest, eyes closed, and Barry presses a kiss on his head, his fingers gently petting his neck. He adores this man,  _loves, trusts, believes in him,_  and he couldn’t be happier.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with them. Oh, god.   
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
